the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans of the Abyss/Clan Abyss
"We are but dust and shadow, in the end. From those things we come, and to those things we shall return. It is simply how things are and will always be. It is time to embrace that, I think." ~ Anathema (to Nameless) Overview Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam ultricies mauris mi. Morbi quis lobortis elit. Ut quis enim varius, rutrum erat et, pulvinar risus. Morbi est lectus, ullamcorper sed vulputate a, lacinia vel risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Ut euismod est sed justo rutrum sollicitudin. Proin urna sem, tristique sed sapien id, maximus ullamcorper sem. Vestibulum id rutrum neque. Etiam sit amet ante sit amet risus tempor egestas sed ac nisl. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam ultricies mauris mi. Morbi quis lobortis elit. Ut quis enim varius, rutrum erat et, pulvinar risus. Morbi est lectus, ullamcorper sed vulputate a, lacinia vel risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Ut euismod est sed justo rutrum sollicitudin. Proin urna sem, tristique sed sapien id, maximus ullamcorper sem. Vestibulum id rutrum neque. Etiam sit amet ante sit amet risus tempor egestas sed ac nisl. Founding Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam ultricies mauris mi. Morbi quis lobortis elit. Ut quis enim varius, rutrum erat et, pulvinar risus. Morbi est lectus, ullamcorper sed vulputate a, lacinia vel risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Ut euismod est sed justo rutrum sollicitudin. Proin urna sem, tristique sed sapien id, maximus ullamcorper sem. Vestibulum id rutrum neque. Etiam sit amet ante sit amet risus tempor egestas sed ac nisl. Criteria to Join Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam ultricies mauris mi. Morbi quis lobortis elit. Ut quis enim varius, rutrum erat et, pulvinar risus. Morbi est lectus, ullamcorper sed vulputate a, lacinia vel risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Ut euismod est sed justo rutrum sollicitudin. Proin urna sem, tristique sed sapien id, maximus ullamcorper sem. Vestibulum id rutrum neque. Etiam sit amet ante sit amet risus tempor egestas sed ac nisl. Day to Day Life Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam ultricies mauris mi. Morbi quis lobortis elit. Ut quis enim varius, rutrum erat et, pulvinar risus. Morbi est lectus, ullamcorper sed vulputate a, lacinia vel risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Ut euismod est sed justo rutrum sollicitudin. Proin urna sem, tristique sed sapien id, maximus ullamcorper sem. Vestibulum id rutrum neque. Etiam sit amet ante sit amet risus tempor egestas sed ac nisl. Customs & Traditions Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam ultricies mauris mi. Morbi quis lobortis elit. Ut quis enim varius, rutrum erat et, pulvinar risus. Morbi est lectus, ullamcorper sed vulputate a, lacinia vel risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Ut euismod est sed justo rutrum sollicitudin. Proin urna sem, tristique sed sapien id, maximus ullamcorper sem. Vestibulum id rutrum neque. Etiam sit amet ante sit amet risus tempor egestas sed ac nisl. Worship & Religion Though the most worshiped deity is the Shadowbinder, Anathema allows the clan a certain degree of freedom in their religious views. Despite their non-draconic origins, a surprising number of members have taken to venerating the dragon gods of their most dominant element, or whichever one they feel they align best with. Still, there are some who prefer to honor more minor deities, the land itself, or even other entities that cannot be categorized. Others may not worship anything, even. Regardless, the clan leader is fine with such beliefs as long as they still pay some respect to the deity who'se land they live on. That, and that they do not badmouth the Shadowmother and respect other's beliefs. So far, there have been no incidents regarding these rules, as no one is stupid enough to break them. As for the actual worshiping aspect, everyone does so differently. Usually, those that believe in something either have an altar in their living space or visit the main altar rooms in the lair, though. Exaltation For some, exaltation is a peaceful choice in which they begin a journey of enlightenment. They may travel for a long while after studying all they could here, and eventually, they would make their way to the Forum of the Obscured Crescent to serve the Shadowbinder. For others, however, this practice is not nearly as peaceful. This is usually for terrible guests and invaders, however, so have no fear as long as any visitors have good etiquette (and do not antagonize Anathema). Trickmurk Circus Every Trickmurk, the clan gathers on the island in Lake Mirage to celebrate. The festivities are understandably grand, and usually includes feasts for the duration of the festival. Entertainment isn't hard to find, as those with such talents are showing off their best, and new garments are made specially for the celebrations and sequentially shown off. There are also good-natured brawls that tend to crop up regularly, which have a habit of dragging in the unaware. Games, pranks, tricks, and other such things are also abundant during this time. Allies are invited to come join the celebrations, though most non-dragons tend to only come for the free food. Ball of Beasts Now an annual event usually held within the 6th month of every year, the Ball is a time for family and other beastly allies to gather and party with the clan. Most of the attendees are of the Beastclans or otherwise non-draconic, but allied dragon clans are welcome to join in the celebration as long as they do not cause too much of a scene with the regular guests. It is a time to honor close bonds with those not a part of the clan, after all. Just don't come expecting a fancy party; though called a ball, it's just as wild as any other gathering Anathema organizes. Parade of Solstice Each Summer and Winter Solstice, the entire clan parades through the Tangled Wood. They dedicate the celebration to the Shadowbinder, and during the day they throw a party that lasts until sunset. Then from dusk to dawn, they romp through Shadow territory while singing, dancing, and chanting. For the Summer Solstice, they maintain their draconic forms due to the longer day. However, for the Winter Solstice they shed their disguises and don their true forms for the long night. Either way, the celebration lasts until the next sunrise, upon which the clan returns to the Sanctum and sleeps until the following day. Equinox Festival The Equinox Festival is exactly what it sounds like. During the equinoxes, a festival with all the expected booths and games is set up for allies and outsiders to attend. There’s dancing, food, and even fireworks (which work extremely well in the eternal dark of the Shadowbinder’s land) waiting for those who dare to visit. It’s great fun all around, really, though also a prime time for brawls and pranks. Runeguise In order for any member to officially join, they must don a Runeguise that gives them the form of a dragon in order to blend in with the world's dragon-dominated populace. This is achieved through a spell cast by the creature transforming and an external source crafted specifically for this purpose. These external sources may be anything- jewelry, clothing, etc- with a special rune set carved, woven, sewn, or otherwise incorporated into a wearable form. Some even paint the runes on their bodies with a special pigment and imbue it with magic to prevent fading. Whatever the source of their guise, it is an unspoken rule to keep it intact until the Parade of Winter Solstice, or unless it is necessary to remove it. Funerary Customs Though no clanmate has faced death and lost quite yet, the discussion of how to proceed has been discussed many times over. If someone has passed -and are not coming back, as some might do- they are to be burned into ash. A part of the ashes will be used to create jewelry for a loved one, another part will be mixed into a glass or metal creation that will be displayed in a subsection of the Crypt, and the remainder will be scattered to the wind to rejoin with their deity. This is to prevent potential use of certain creatures' body parts for disrespectful rituals and such, or- if it's even possible considering the clan's non-dragon status- the creation of an Emperor or other such horror. Wares & Services Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam ultricies mauris mi. Morbi quis lobortis elit. Ut quis enim varius, rutrum erat et, pulvinar risus. Morbi est lectus, ullamcorper sed vulputate a, lacinia vel risus. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Ut euismod est sed justo rutrum sollicitudin. Proin urna sem, tristique sed sapien id, maximus ullamcorper sem. Vestibulum id rutrum neque. Etiam sit amet ante sit amet risus tempor egestas sed ac nisl. Plants & Plant-Based From medicinal specimens to common food items, the clan offers a variety of plants for sale or trade. Most of them come from Anathema's own garden, which hosts a variety from all over Sornieth. Others are excess from foraging expeditions, which sometimes yield rare species found mostly in Shadow territory. The clan also offers other plant-based items, like dried flower petals and lengths of rope. Materials & Tools Often crafted by the clan or their allies, or collected while gathering and hunting, these items are well made and ready to use. Anything from wood planks to bricks to cloth to yarn may be offered depending on the week. However, the clan itself tends to focus more on decorative things like patterned tiles and bricks carved with reliefs. Any more hardy materials are likely things they traded for. The blacksmith does make some sturdy tools, though. Ores & Minerals Favorites of the clan, it's actually a bit hard to get them to part with any ores, minerals, and gems they find. However, when you can get them to trade or sell you some, you'll find their stores are quite varied. They do seem to favor more glittery and shiny specimens, though, so they'll rarely let anyone touch ores like gold or silver despite them having quite a bit. Clothing & Jewelry These are the items the clan makes most often. Their specialty is weaving and embroidering runes into cloth, or engraving them into stones and metals used in jewelry. There's a common set used to make them and the wearer water-repellent to a certain degree, as well as more resistant to wear and tear. Some of the seamstresses and jewelers in the clan may also be open to creating something with custom rune sets, for a certain fee. Alchemy & Healing Though most healing and alchemic creations are kept by the clan, there are a few times where they're sold or traded. This usually happens when the resident alchemist or healer makes too much to store safely. What is up for sale tends to always be different due to the creators making large batches of things on a whim, which can lead to finding some rare or strange brews in great quantities. Just be wary of what you touch; some creations are rather unstable and require careful handling. Trinkets & Things It's always a gamble when the clan puts things they find in the ruins nearby up for sale and trade. It could be junk, it could be treasure, it could be up to the buyer whether it's one or the other. There's rarely ever the same thing available twice, though, so it's a good idea to snap up anything that catches your eye. Then again, maybe it's best to be cautious. You never know where these things have been, or what they've done. Runework Most of the clan knows at least something of runework, but those that use it in their crafts are quite skilled. From sets woven into clothes that help keep the wearer warm and dry, to sets carved into keystones to help protect lairs and camps, the clan has a wide variety of work to offer. Of course, the clan favors runes woven or embroidered into clothing or carved into jewelry over other mediums and uses, but they're still open to creating other things for the right price. Protection Fiercely loyal to those that earn their trust, those of the Sanctum will have the back of their allies. From invaders to enemies, the clan will come to fight at your side if you have need of them. However, there is always room for those that are willing to pay for a bit of strength... as long as there isn't a conflict of interest. Restoration Those of the Archives are dedicated to knowledge, and are always willing to help preserve or restore old works. They do appreciate a bit of compensation for their work, but the task itself is usually enough payment for them... Well, that and the permission to copy the work in question for the clan's own library.